


コロコロスタンプ

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino startled, “Ah. Uh. And Korokoro stamp..? Yeah. One of that, please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	コロコロスタンプ

_Who says Matsumoto Jun is mature, stoic, and glowing with all the glory of an adult? Well, in some sense it might be true but if you ask me, I would say that it's not who Matsumoto Jun is. He's just a little kid, I would say. A sentimental, adorable, and obedient little kid._

_Come on, can't anybody see the spark in his eyes whenever we meet a mascot or two? It's the same kind of spark a little kid would have. Glowing, shining, and glinting. Like suddenly a star decided to grow there and stay._  
 _Okay, it might be a little bit exaggerating but.. yeah, you got me._

_He’s also pretty sentimental. You just don’t know how sentimental he could be. He likes to keep little things as a keepsake. He loves souvenirs that could remind him of a certain event. For God’s sake, he sulked for three fucking weeks because he didn’t get the last concert merchandise he had his eyes on._  
 _And he doesn’t want to admit it. Geez, pretty much for a grown up man, isn’t it?_

_And that's actually why I’m here now, queuing in line for my own concert's merchandise, wearing long hair and a mask as disguise. Because Jun’s eyes sparkled like crazy when he saw the venue-limited brooches. He doesn't say it - like usual - but I know he wants the brooches so bad. So, so, so bad he considered to ask them from the staff._

_But of course he didn’t. It’s cheating, he said. And I couldn’t agree more now that I’ve experienced how long it takes to retrieve a single fucking shining brooch._  
 _Damn, it’s insane._

“What do you want to buy?” a voice brought Nino back to reality.

Nino gasped. He cleared his throat and spoke with a fake feminine voice, “Brooch.”

“Just brooch?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Nino squinted his eyes to the list of the goodies.

_Tote bag? Nah, it’s too big. It’s purple, though. But, no. Uchiwas? ‘Hey J, here, I bought you our uchiwas!’ Nope. Not cool. Photo set? We took it ourselves. Korokoro stamp? Korokoro stamp.. Korokoro stamp...._

“So, just brooch?” the staff asked again.

Nino startled, “Ah. Uh. And Korokoro stamp..? Yeah. One of that, please.”

“Alright.”

Nino paid for the goodies and walked his way to Jun contently.

The last brooch had completed another four. A korokoro stamp would be a nice bonus.

*******

Jun was furious when Nino walked in to his room, “Where the hell were yo-”

“Sssh.. I’m spent,” Nino shut Jun up and threw himself to Jun’s bed.

“We have concert tomorrow, Nino. Can you stop vanishing like a ghost?!”

 _Blah, blah, blah. Just tell me that you’re worried about me, you little princess._  
“I can’t.”

Jun looked up with fury and stomped towards Nino.

Just before Jun could smack Nino on the head, Nino shoved a paper bag to Jun.

Jun stopped. Confused.  
“What’s this?”

“Hmmm.. I don’t know.. Gift? Yeah. Gift. Christmas gift,” Nino answered ignorantly. His face was mashed to the fluffy pillow.

“It’s not even Christmas yet.”

“You can give it back to me if you don’t want it.”

Jun kept quiet. He eyed the packet in his hands. Carefully, knowing that his boyfriend was a master of all sorts of pranks, he opened it and his jaw dropped immediately.  
“These- How- You asked the staff to get them, didn’t you?”

“No. I queued like a good boy I am,” Nino took the blanket and sneaked inside it.

Jun’s hands trembled and his eyes twinkled when he took out each and every one of the brooches. Green, blue, yellow, purple, and finally, red.

“All five of them?”

“Yeah, I queued five times. You’re welcome.”

“I-,” Jun was speechless. He sat on the bed and lined the brooches neatly next to Nino’s body, “This is- you- oh my God, I might jump on you if we’re not going to have a concert tomorrow.”

“The tour will be over soon enough. I’m free on Christmas, just so you know,” Nino winked suggestively from under the blanket and Jun nudged his shoulder not so softly.

Jun focused back on the brooches, “These. Are. So. Cool.”  
His eyes widened when he found another thing inside the bag, “Oh my God, and the korokoro stamp too?!”

“I didn’t plan to buy it, but yeah.. I got that for you too. I don’t know if you want that or not, though.”

“I- Of course I want it! Oh God! Oh my holy-,” Jun worked his fingers on the korokoro stamp’s box. He got the stamp out of the box and stared at it in amazement.

Nino chuckled.  
 _See? That’s what I meant with glowing, shining, glinting spark in his eyes._  
“What do you want to do with it, actually?”

“You have no idea. Ab. So. Lute. Ly. No. I. Dea,” Jun rushed to take his beloved planner and rolled the stamp on it. He beamed like crazy, “See? See? Now I can stamp my _precious_ things with this.”

Nino outright laughed, “What precious things? Your expensive skull ring?”

Jun pouted, “Ugh. You don’t get it. I have so many precious things that I can decorate with this, you know. Planner.. photo book.. probably I could get my hands on Riida’s diaries too!”  
He scrambled through his bag, searching for things to be stamped on.

Nino giggled some more, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now may I sleep? My legs are sore.”

Jun kept rummaging on his bag, “Yeah.”  
But then, he stopped and leaped to the bed. He kissed Nino’s cheek and smiled extra wide, “Thank you so much, Niii~no~”

Jun dashed back to his new treasures and Nino just smiled at him.

_Five times queuing doesn’t sound so bad now, huh?_

Slowly, sleep claimed him.

*******

A string of notifications startled Nino early in the morning. It didn’t stop until Nino grunted and took the phone from his pocket.

It was texts. From Arashi. A lot of texts.

_What the hell?!_

They exchanged texts, yes, but never this intense.

Nino opened it, forcing his eyes to open because he was afraid it was urgent. It was the day of their concert, anyway.

Sakurai: WHO DID THIS TO ME?!

There’s a picture attached. Sho’s forehead was decorated with something. Nino zoomed in and he laughed like crazy.

It was the korokoro stamp.

He kept on reading.

Ohno: I don’t know but it’s not me because..

Another picture. Ohno got the same stamp on his cheek.

Nino couldn’t hold it. He rolled on the bed while laughing.

Aiba: Guys.  
Aiba: Guys I’m already outside and I just noticed this.

Aiba sent a picture of himself with stamp across his nose. Jun’s face was right on the bridge of his nose.

Nino held his stomach. He so knew who the culprit was.

Sakurai: Ninomiya Kazunari. I swear if this is another Ni no Arashi, I’ll kill you.  
Ohno: I don’t know how to remove this. Should I just walk to the venue like this?  
Aiba: I’M ALREADY AT THE VENUE.  
Sakurai: NINOMIYA KAZUNARI!

Nino stood up. He walked to the mirror with his phone in his hand. Camera was on standby.

In front of the mirror, he froze.

He did expect that his face would be prettified with stamp too, but not like this.  
The stamp was everywhere. On his temple, on his cheeks, on his nose, on his chin, on his jaw, everywhere.

It looked like Jun didn’t want to leave a single patch of skin unstamped.

Nino touched his face with the tip of his finger, smiled fondly, and raised the camera to capture his own face.  
He sent the picture and he typed.

Ninomiya: Good news, guys. Matsumoto Jun loves us.

_Little kid. Matsumoto Jun is definitely a little kid. An adorable little kid._

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been there to buy goodies by myself so....... I don't really know how to buy it, actually. Hahahah xD


End file.
